Equivocaciones
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Ino, se volvio el eterno tormento de Itachi, pero cuando él la bota de su vida, extrañamente no todo va como él deseaba ¿Será que...? Kyraa aquí esta tu ItaIno, espero que lo leas.


Kyraa, aqui esta tu ItaIno que te prometí y a pesar de que en el otro lugar donde lo publique no lo leliste hay que intentar, ya que me lo pediste. Igual a las otras personas que leeran espero que les guste.

En realidad la historia no es mi estilo, pero creo que quedo bien. Espero que les guste.

_**Pareja: **__ItaIno._

_**Equivocaciones**_

Y ni bien puso un pie en la calle, vislumbro delante de si esos ojos azulinos de la chica de rubia cabellera. Mientras esta sonreía eufórica y decía su nombre animadamente. Gracias a esto él soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Todos los días, la forma rutinaria en que iban las cosas era devastante, aun más cuando aquella mustia chiquilla que tenía en sus labios dibujada una gran sonrisa, jamás fue amiga suya y en verdad hasta ahora no tenía el derecho de ello. Pero de un día para otro ella se había decidido por esperarle todas las mañanas, para acompañarle a donde el estudiaba la profesión de medicina, sin un poco de pena o vergüenza al tomar el papel que se supone era masculino.

Se colgó de su hombro, y descaradamente le propino un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo te fue?" llego a indagar mientras se aferraba a uno de los brazos del Uchiha, "bien" fue la respuesta añadida del azabache.

Todo comenzó, por una de esas visitas diarias que recibía su hermano. Quienes habían entrado a sus aposentos eran la rubia mencionada y una chica con cabellos extrañamente rosas, y el poder estar presentes en las impenetrable paredes Uchiha era gracias a la ayuda de la matriarca del clan honorable, que deseaba poder ver en una relación al menor de sus hijos.

Otra cosa muy interesante a destacar fue, el como Itachi se rió a limpia carcajada al notar como aquellas que querían, una alianza más allá de la amistad con su hermano recurrían al ser más blando y complaciente de la familia Uchiha. Mas las cosas salieron mal, la chica de sonrisa desinhibida y grandes ojos de trozos de cielo encontró a cupido al posar sus ojos en el mayor, y los planes de tener a Sasuke fueron regalados a Sakura e intercambiarlos con un nuevo objetivo que sus ojos marcaban. _Itachi._

Desde ese momento, no había día en que no la encontrase, parada frente a su puerta y con la firme intención de acompañarle a donde fuera. Sin dejarse intimidar por la fría mirada, sin desanimarse de la falta de palabras e interés del chico, él caería en la trampa, de eso estaba segura Ino. Por eso mismo ella hablaba de lo que sea rompiendo el hielo, y sin tener que ocultar sus claras intenciones le hablaba de el día esperado de la primera cita, siendo mencionado hasta el lugar adecuado.

Caminaron juntos por un buen recorrido, mientras la gran "pareja" robaba muchas miradas en el recorrido de chicas que observaban decepcionadas, de uno que otro que afirmaba que eran buena pareja y otros cuantos que les valía un verdadero cacahuate.

El edificio donde se quedaría Itachi apareció frente a los ojos de ambos, y la chica se soltó de su brazo para después implantar un beso en la mejilla de Itachi – muy cerca de sus labios – pero, ya era suficiente. La paciencia honorífica de Itachi estaba en el límite señalado, y no podía, se rectifica ya no **quería **seguir con esa historia poco coherente y antes de que se marchase, sus manos agarraron la piel tersa y pálida de las muñecas de la rubia.

-Tenemos que hablar – la voz fuerte y ronca del Uchiha resonó como un canto deprimente a los oídos de Ino, dejando así que la posibilidad de habla que ella tenía siempre consigo se desvaneciese, como si fuera por arte de magia, solo atinando en ese estado a asentir en silencio.

Se alejaron un trecho de la entrada principal del recinto plagada de varios universitarios, Ino miraba fijamente el suelo e Itachi determinado la observaba atentamente.

-Creo que después de tanto tiempo no te das cuenta de que no estoy interesado – farfullo cruelmente, mientras su opaca mirada se adentraba en ese mar misterioso que eran los ojos de Ino – ya no es necesario que vengas a mi casa, yo no deseo nada contigo, uno por tu edad y dos porque no me agradas – las palabras cual veneno mortífero se escabulleron en la mente de Ino.

Ella tomo un hondo suspiro, parecía pronta a sollozar, pero no lo hizo el orgullo de la fémina era grande y no se rebajaría, ni permitiría el verse vulnerable. Solo entre murmullos se escucho un "idiota".

Se alejo corriendo y tras verla atento por un momento. El prosiguió con su camino.

-o-

Pasaron los días y tal como deseo ya no la encontró, en su espera enfrente de su puerta, como todos los anteriores días. Primero se le vino el gran alivio de que entendiese el mandato, al poco tiempo no pudo evitar pensar el donde se encontraba aquella chica ruidosa, y por último sintió un gran vació y ansias por verla.

Los días siguieron pasando, en una lentitud inigualable, y ansiándole dar cuenta que tras dos meses de convivencia obligatoria, se había forjado un lazo que el nunca vio presente, hasta el momento en que ella pareció desvanecerse, de un día para otro por esa conversación corta, que lo señalaba como cruel e insensible.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en frente de un florería intentando darse el valor y comprar un ramo de tulipanes para la chica que tenía el nombre que representaba esas flores. la tienda hizo notar su presencia rápidamente, ya que al abrir aquella delicada puerta de vidrio unas campanillas resonaron con ahínco.

- Espere un momento – se escucho la petición de la que atendía la florería, quien se encontraba fuera del rango del alcance de su vista.

Su negruzca mirada observo aquellas flores de diversos colores, tipos y aromas. Notando la elegancia de varios decorados y buscando con la mirada aquella que era la deseada.

La contemplo por periodo corto y a la vez largo. Observando atentamente la contextura delicada y refinada de la flor y haciéndose dar cuenta de la gran similitud de esta con la rubia.

Elegiría aquellas, que brillaban entre el gran montonal. Esas que tenía aquel color que pareciera que agradaba a Ino, Morado.

-Disculpe por la tardanza – escucho la voz de la chica, que entro a la instancia – es que… - pero el diálogo fue acallado cuando al voltearse el Uchiha se encontró con la mirada llena de sorpresa de Yamanaka.

La idea del regalo se disipo en el aire, e Ino abiertamente demostraba desconformismo de verlo postrado en frente.

- Vine a disculparme – farfullo el Uchiha mientras, improvisaba con la entrada de la chica en contra aviso – fui un idiota, por botarte de mi vida tras un ataque de cólera injustificada y…

Una sonrisa afloro en los labios de la rubia y supo que había ganado.

-o-

Dio un paso fuera de su casa, y como siempre lo encontró a él parado enfrente de su puerta. Con esa sonrisa casi ausente, mientras le extendía la mano y entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

Si, ella lo sabía la distancia muchas veces rompia relaciones. Pero en otras, hacia presente los casos no pensados, e Itachi calló en la trampa sin darse cuenta de ya estar entre las redes de lo que se llama _amor._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no haya resultado no ser muy Occ, y que por sobre todo no fuera ridículo o hastiante, porque no se que tal quedo en realidad._


End file.
